In an automatic analysis device for clinical inspections, a probe is mounted in order to suction or discharge a test body and a test reagent. The probe has a thin tip end and a sharp shape in order to dispense a small amount of test body and test reagent.
In the automatic analysis device, a structure or a countermeasure for reducing a contact risk with a probe tip end portion is required in order to ensure safety of an operator. As an example thereof is a probe guard which is a component disposed in the vicinity of a track of the probe in order to limit access to the probe tip end portion or to call attention to the probe tip end portion.
In PTL 1, as the probe guard, a test body tentacle prevention plate for guarding a finger of the operator from a sample probe is disclosed. The test body tentacle prevention plate is in the shape of a flat plate, and a vertical wall preventing the sample probe from being in contact with the finger of the operator is formed on the flat plate. Then, the test body tentacle prevention plate has a structure in which when the operator presses the test body tentacle prevention plate to an upper portion by using a hand, the test body tentacle prevention plate is moved to the upper portion of a sample disc while being rotated, and this is detected, and thus the movement of the sample probe is stopped.